<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Web of Lust and Lies by neeharlow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470740">Web of Lust and Lies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/neeharlow/pseuds/neeharlow'>neeharlow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Camgirl, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Kidnapping, Language, Modern AU, More tags to be added, Obsessive Kylo Ren, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalker Ben Solo, Violence, graphic sexual situations, this gets really dark so be warned and heed the warnings before each chapter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:27:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/neeharlow/pseuds/neeharlow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Solo, screenname Kylo Ren, is a patron of a popular webcam girl site. Noctrisha, real name Brier Hawthrice, is his favorite girl. He loves her. And she loves him. She just doesn't know it yet. But what happens when she quits the camgirl site and Kylo Ren has to live with out? He doesn't. He just need to prove his love to her, right? (This is a modern AU of Kylo Ren and my OC Noctrisha. It gets really dark and there is rape in several chapters. Will have prior warnings. If you're triggered do not read.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Solo/Brier Hawthrice, Kylo Ren/Noctrisha, Kylo Ren/OC, ben solo/oc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you for checking this out. There is no rape in this chapter. I will have another warning here when there is. This is my OC who I have been working on for the past 5 years. Hope you like her too. This gets very dark so just be warned there are some very bad things that happen to her and Ben Solo is the one who does them. If you're good, read on. I want to thank my besties Kelsey for being my beta, love you girl! xoxo Nee</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No rape in the first chapter. I worked hard on this and have the first two chapters. This fic has several scenes or rape and a couple of graphic torture of a female OC by Ben Solo. If you can't tell fiction from reality or are easily triggered by such things please do not read further. Dead Dove: Do Not Eat. Want to give special shout out to my bestie Kelsey who was my beta and did the rp of this story that helped create it! xoxo -Nee Harlow</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sat down in front of my computer and logged into the cam girl site I had joined to make some extra money while going to school. I had started doing private camgirl shows because it was the safest option in the category of sex work. All I had to do was act sexy and do some things for some nameless stranger on the other side of a computer screen. I actually enjoyed the work honestly, and it’s not like I didn’t have the body to do the job. I was a blonde with big boobs, perfect for this kind of gig. Every night I would go on and browse the list of lonely men and pick one to entertain for a rate on my webcam. </p><p> </p><p>But from the second month one screen name was always online when I was and I had chosen him out of curiosity. But after choosing him every night for months, I had grown to like this patron a little bit, and he tipped handsomely. This Kylo Ren was not only sweet, but he was very enthusiastic when we spoke. Although it was in text form, I had started looking forward to our nightly chats. I was going to miss it when school ended and I stopped. </p><p> </p><p>This night was like every other night, I logged into the site as Noctrisha and saw Kylo’s avatar in the patron’s list. The smile that crossed my face was a little goofy, but I couldn’t help it. I wondered for a moment what this man looked like. If he was what he said or if he was lying. Sometimes the fact it was a one-way cam service was inconvenient, but it was better than the ones where you saw the men since a lot of them were less than desirable. Why else would they be creepin on a camgirl site unless they couldn’t get laid in real life? I hoped Kylo Ren wasn’t an incel in real life.  </p><p> </p><p>I clicked on him. Once my camera and mic connected, I waved at him. Since it was one way, the only way he could talk to me was through the chat feature on below the video feed.  </p><p> </p><p>“Well, there’s my favorite patron. Good evening, Kylo.” I said.</p><p> </p><p><b>Kylo Ren:</b> <em> You’re too sweet, I’m sure I am one of many. But I am glad you chose me. You look beautiful tonight. Is that new lingerie you are wearing? </em></p><p> </p><p>I looked down at the raunchy black lace four piece set and smiled at the camera. He was right. I had bought it online a few days ago. He was always good at noticing the small things I did. I nodded happily.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it is new. You’re sweet and always tip me well. How could I not? So what are you in the mood for tonight?” I asked.</p><p> </p><p>I sat back and waited for his reply. He had a thing for large breasts, I could tell, because he often asked for the bra off first and for me to stroke and massage them. He also had a thing for dirty talk and praise, which could be tricky with text only conversation. Having to stop what I was doing to type back was annoying but if it got him off and more money for me it was worth it in the end. He started writing back:</p><p> </p><p><b>Kylo Ren:</b> <em>Fuck, you turn me on like nothing else. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Aww baby, you turn me on just as much.” I replied with a grin. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t an entire lie. I actually orgasmed talking to him, something I didn’t do with anyone else. I dunno why, he just knew exactly what to say… or rather, type. He could have me a moaning mess. Plus, thinking of what the mystery man could do to me had me soaked. </p><p> </p><p><b>Kylo Ren:</b> <em>Not sure what I want tonight, just sitting here hard and thinking about you. I often do, even when not logged on. I want to see you cum; I want to see you come apart for me, baby. Like a good little slut. </em></p><p> </p><p>I trailed my hand teasingly over my collarbone and giggled; I looked at him while biting my lower lip, shrugging a shoulder and twirling a strand of my hair around my finger. </p><p> </p><p>“Am I your good little slut, Kylo?” I asked sweetly. </p><p> </p><p><b>Kylo Ren:</b> <em>I know you are, my filthy whore…</em></p><p> </p><p>I smirked and asked, “What would you do to me, Kylo?”</p><p> </p><p>I trailed both hands over the lace covering my breasts now eyeing the camera with bedroom eyes before trailing one down my stomach and slipped a hand into the thong. His next message popped up soon after: </p><p> </p><p><b>Kylo Ren:</b> <em>Well, first I’d undress you. I’d want to kiss you first. Those lips are just begging for it. Then I’d sit you down and feast on your cunt to get you really worked up. </em></p><p> </p><p>“That sounds good. Are you good at eating pussy Kylo?” I asked.</p><p> </p><p><b>Kylo Ren:</b> <em>The best, my sexy little vixen.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Then what would you do?” I asked.</p><p> </p><p><b>Kylo Ren:</b> <em>Suck and lick at your huge fucking tits. Just bury my face between them. My cock is fucking huge, so you’re going to need plenty of prep.</em></p><p> </p><p>It took everything in me not to roll my eyes. Every man I had spoken to on here had a “huge” cock. I bet only a handful of them actually were packing. So many men think length is so important coming up with these wild lengths that probably couldn’t even fit inside of me fully aroused. Girth, that’s very important too. A pencil is long, but if I stuck that inside of me it wouldn’t do much. Probably hurt my cervix if I pushed it far, a lengthy cock would also. Contrary to what you read in smutty fanfiction, hitting the cervix dead on is not pleasurable. </p><p> </p><p>“How big are we talking?” I asked, arching a brow.</p><p> </p><p><b>Kylo Ren:</b> <em>Fully hard, I am 9.5, could you handle me?</em></p><p> </p><p>I smiled and shrugged shyly. Nine and half inches? Well, it’s definitely more realistic compared to the others who say they’re twelve or thirteen inches. I nibble on my pointer finger nail before sucking it into my mouth with a moan. </p><p> </p><p><b>Kylo Ren: </b> <em> But I’m also thick. So it would fill you up to capacity. But it would feel so good, that tightness and stretch. Fuck… I wish I could sink into you right now. Fuck the absolute shit out of you, cum on those magnificent tits.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“I’m soaked thinking about it, Kylo. I want you. Badly. I want to taste your cum.” I said, as I tilted my head back for a moment and closed my eyes.</p><p> </p><p><b>Kylo Ren:</b> <em> I want to taste your sweet cunt. Let me see your tits, darling.  </em></p><p> </p><p>I paused a moment at the darling, but internally shrugged it off. I bought this piece for a reason. It unclasped in the front for easy removal. I did so, letting them free with a smirk at the camera. My hands then went to nipples and toyed with them, hardening them into peaks. </p><p> </p><p><b>Kylo Ren:</b> <em>Perfect. So fucking perfect. Fuck, you got the best tits I’ve ever seen. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Would you fuck them, Kylo? Put that huge cock between them and fuck them until you came?” I asked in a husky voice.</p><p> </p><p><b>Kylo Ren:</b> <em>I’d fuck them. I probably wouldn’t be able to last long at all with those around it. They are so big. </em></p><p> </p><p>I smirked and replied, “Your cock is big enough I could give it a suck when it was near my mouth as you fucked them.” </p><p> </p><p><b>Kylo Ren:</b> <em> I would literally kill for that. You have no fucking idea.  </em></p><p> </p><p>I hoped he meant practically. But I didn’t press the subject and continued. I massaged my breasts and moaned loudly. Standing, I made sure the camera had a good view of my bed and my ass before bending at the waist to remove the thong. Sitting on the edge of the bed, I spread my pussy with my fingers to show him how wet I was. </p><p> </p><p>“Bet you are drooling, thinking about sinking your cock into me.” I said a bit louder so the mic could pick up my voice from the bed.</p><p> </p><p><b>Kylo Ren:</b> <em> I am, but it’s not my mouth that’s drooling. ;) </em></p><p> </p><p>“Wish I were there to catch it with my tongue. Take you in my mouth and suck you until you are spilling into my mouth.” I replied flirtatiously. </p><p> </p><p><b>Kylo Ren:</b> <em>Me too. I want to hear you gag on it.</em></p><p> </p><p>I slid my finger between my pussy lips and felt out my clit with it. Once I found the tiny bundle of heavenly nerves, I began to stroke with tiny circles. My legs wide so Kylo could see my hand as I pleasured myself. With one hand on my breast, I continued to rise to my peak. His messages began to come in quicker. </p><p> </p><p><b>Kylo Ren: </b> <em> Yes… just like that. </em> </p><p> </p><p><b>Kylo Ren:</b> <em> Fuck, look at you… so desperate for me. </em></p><p> </p><p><b>Kylo Ren:</b> <em>I want to shoot this load into that pussy.</em></p><p> </p><p><b>Kylo Ren:</b> <em>Lick your fingers. Taste yourself since I cannot.</em></p><p> </p><p>I did as he requested, removing my fingers from my clit. I slowly raised them to my mouth while staring into the camera and sensually licked my arousal from them. I kept my eyes directly at the camera as I moaned and sucked my fingers greedily. I lowered them again and began doing quick circles; I was climbing quickly to my peak, and I knew seeing me cum would cause him to cum too. I paused and reached into my bedside stand’s draw, and pulled out my g-spot vibe and inserted it. </p><p> </p><p><b>Kylo Ren:</b> <em>Oh, I get a treat tonight?</em></p><p> </p><p>“I am going to cum and I’m going to cum hard for you, Kylo.” I said as I turned it on. </p><p> </p><p><b>Kylo Ren:</b> <em>Yes, cum for me, Noctrisha, say my name. </em></p><p> </p><p>I again started circling my clit with my finger while the vibrator went to town against my g-spot. The dual pleasure had my eyes rolling back into my head and I bucked my hips. I was so close to cumming, as I looked into the camera as I fell over the edge. </p><p> </p><p>“OH KYLO!” I shouted as my orgasm took me. Bucking my hips wildly, the ecstasy shot through my nerves like heroin and blurring my vision for a split second.  </p><p> </p><p>After a few moments you came back to myself and felt my hand was wet, as well as the comforter on the bed below me. I soon realized that I had squirted as I had cum and giggled. Looking at the camera, I raised my hand to mouth and cleaned it. Soon Kylo’s message popped up. </p><p> </p><p><b>Kylo Ren:</b> <em>That was hot. I came so hard, baby. So much too. It’s everywhere. Lol</em></p><p> </p><p>I giggled and sat up, “I don’t think I’ve done that before.” I said, referring to the dampness.</p><p> </p><p><b>Kylo Ren:</b> <em>No, you haven’t. I would have remembered something as hot as you squirting.</em> </p><p> </p><p>I grabbed the thong and wiped myself clean before smirking at the camera. I don’t normally send my patrons anything. Too much risk of them finding out where I live. The last thing I want is an incel stalker. But he seemed like he would love to have them, and I have ways to make sure I can’t be tracked. I’ll merely get a P.O box. And in the next town, just to be safe. I held up the thong in my fist and then showed him how wet they were from the cleanup.</p><p> </p><p>“What would you do for these?” I asked playfully. </p><p> </p><p>His message was almost instant. </p><p> </p><p><b>Kylo Ren:</b> <em>ANYTHING.</em></p><p> </p><p>I swung the fabric around my finger, “Since you’ve been such a good boy and have always tipped me, I think I can bend the rules this once.” I said with a smile. </p><p> </p><p><b>Kylo Ren:</b> <em>OMG YES!!! OMFG YES!!!! THANK YOU!!</em></p><p> </p><p>I laughed at his reply and shook my head, “So excited.” I teased, “Okay, send me your address and I’ll put these in the mail tomorrow.” </p><p> </p><p><b>Kylo Ren:</b> <em> I am so fucking excited. How could I not be? Fuck, you’re too sweet. You’re getting a huge tip tonight, my beautiful one. </em></p><p> </p><p>“I usually don’t do this. Just promise me you're not some creepy stalker?” I asked playfully. </p><p> </p><p><b>Kylo Ren:</b> <em>Cross my heart. Thank you, Noctrisha, you really made my night.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Good. If that’s all, I think I’ll sign off.” I said. </p><p> </p><p><b>Kylo Ren:</b> Okay, have a goodnight my darling. </p><p> </p><p>I blew a kiss to the camera, “Goodnight Kylo.” I said. </p><p> </p><p>I logged off and checked cash app, Kylo had given me a $300 dollar tip. My eyes widened as I saw the amount. I wasn’t expecting that much. And just for a pair of panties? Was I chatting with a rich man who wanted a sugar baby? No, I couldn’t think about it too much. He was still a stranger on the internet. Sending him my panties was dangerous enough. At least I’d be shipping from a P.O box and not my home address. After making sure I was completely signed off, I turned off my computer and went to shower. </p><p> </p><p>After my shower, I changed into some pajamas and crawled into bed. I couldn’t fall asleep right away, I always had problems sleeping and tonight was no different. My mind was just awake and try as I might, I couldn't stop imagining Kylo and what he might look like. I felt kind of stupid. He was just a man on the internet. I finally drifted off. In the morning I would send the panties to Kylo.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comment and Kudos are appreciated,  come bother me on tumblr @neeharlow &amp; @neeharlowwrites and my twitter @NeeHarlow</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ben's POV of the conversation. (No Rape in this chapter)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I had gone on the site six months ago; I wasn’t expecting to find the love of my life, but I did. It was an average night for me; I had gone onto the webcam sites before, but that night I found her. Her profile pic stood out to me, that platinum blonde hair and those piercing grey eyes of hers seemed to stare directly into my soul. I clicked her profile to get a better look, and that’s when I saw those two huge breasts of hers. She no doubt was one of the most beautiful women I’d ever seen in my entire life. And I don’t know why, but something about her, other than her beauty, caught my eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had a VIP account and was very popular and with looks like that, of course she was. She chose who she interacted with so all I could do was put my name in a list and pray she chose me. Amazingly, she had chosen me out of all the other profiles on the site. I wasn’t sure why, but I wasn’t about to question it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her name was Noctrisha, and she was incredible. After finishing our time, I gave her a large tip, hoping she would choose me again the next night. I was nearly bursting with joy when she did and did every night following for the past six months. I was her favorite. She told me so, and I really think there is a future between us. She’s my dream girl and I would do anything to have her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tonight was no different, I had been on for hours waiting for her and finally her icon lit up and within a few moments she chose me. I sat at my computer desk, one hand was on my mouse while the other gripped my painfully erect cock. I’d edged myself for a while before logging on so my cock was throbbing with need as I stroked myself, waiting to see her. Thinking about her always made me hard, even if I wasn’t at my computer. Finally, her cam connected, and she waved at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, there’s my favorite patron. Good evening, Kylo.” she said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My heart fluttered at the sound of her voice. It cut out a bit, which made me wonder where she was. Was she in another country or was she in the next town? They didn’t have locations in the bios for safety. I’m sure she’d tell me if I asked her, but I didn't want to do anything that would scare her away. I quickly typed back: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kylo Ren:</b>
  <em>
    <span> You’re too sweet, I’m sure I am one of many. But I am glad you chose me. You look beautiful tonight. Is that new lingerie you are wearing?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noctrisha looked down at the raunchy black lace four piece set and smiled at the camera, “Yes, it is new. You’re sweet and always tip me well. How could I not? So what are you in the mood for tonight?” she asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked stunning, and I bet she bought that lingerie just for me. That sexy bitch. She knew what I liked. As if my slight obsession with those tits hadn’t been obvious enough. The lace bra just happened to be my favorite color, too? Unlikely. I paused a moment and wondered what I wanted; I wanted to meet her and fuck her within an inch of her life. But I doubt she’d react well to me asking for her number. Yet. I thought a few moments before messaging back:</span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Kylo Ren:</b> <em><span>Fuck, you turn me on like nothing else. </span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww baby, you turn me on just as much.” she replied with a grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Kylo Ren:</b> <em><span>Not sure what I want tonight, just sitting here hard and thinking about you. I often do, even when not logged on. I want to see you cum; I want to see you come apart for me, baby. Like a good little slut. </span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her giggle was adorable and the way she trailed her hand over her skin had my cock giving an eager twitch against my palm. I wondered if her skin was soft. I bet it was. Like silk. Or satin. I’d do anything to feel her under my fingertips. I guess that wasn’t exactly what she wanted to hear. Not that her face showed it, I could sense it. Women never tell the truth about how they feel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am I your good little slut, Kylo?” she asked sweetly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her words seemed to go straight to my cock. My fingers hover over the keyboard before typing: </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Kylo Ren:</b> <em><span>I know you are, my filthy whore…</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What would you do to me, Kylo?” she asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What did I want to do to her? Everything! I wanted to do everything to her. I wanted to her to gag on my cock; I wanted to fuck that pretty little mouth until I nutted in her throat. I wanted to spank that ass until it was red and raw. I wanted to sink my cock into that tight pussy, and I wanted to just put my face between those magnificent breasts. My dream death would be to suffocate or drown in her. She was perfect in every way and I wanted to ruin her, claim her, and make her mine. I typed back: </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Kylo Ren:</b> <em><span>Well, first I’d undress you. I’d want to kiss you first. Those lips are just begging for it. Then I’d sit you down and feast on your cunt to get you really worked up. </span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds good. Are you good at eating pussy Kylo?” I asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Kylo Ren:</b> <em><span>The best, my sexy little vixen.</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then what would you do?” I asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Kylo Ren:</b> <em><span>Suck and lick at your huge fucking tits. Just bury my face between them. My cock is fucking huge, so you’re going to need plenty of prep.</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How big are we talking?” she asked, arching a brow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I couldn’t help but boast about the size of my dick. It was above average. A few inches above average actually, and I was one of the few men on this site who could boast and actually be telling the truth. I looked down at my cock before answering:</span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Kylo Ren:</b> <em><span>Fully hard, I am 9.5, could you handle me?</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kylo Ren: </b>
  <em>
    <span>But I’m also thick. So it would fill you up to capacity. But it would feel so good, that tightness and stretch. Fuck… I wish I could sink into you right now. Fuck the absolute shit out of you, cum on those magnificent tits. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m soaked thinking about it, Kylo. I want you. Badly. I want to taste your cum.” I said, as she tilted her head back for a moment and closed her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way she nibbled on her pointer finger had me drooling, when she sucked it into her mouth she had me reeling myself from cumming prematurely. I clenched my fist on the desk and released my dick as it throbbed and I fought off my impending climax. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you fuck them, Kylo? Put that huge cock between them and fuck them until you came?” She asked in a husky voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Kylo Ren:</b> <em><span>I’d fuck them. I probably wouldn’t be able to last long at all with those around it. They are so big. </span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kylo Ren:</b>
  <em>
    <span> I would literally kill for that. You have no fucking idea. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When I say literally, I mean fucking literally. I would kill, maim, slaughter, anything it took to get that sweet cunt around my cock. I’m sure she thinks I just mean practically, but she has no fucking idea what I would do for her. I would *destroy* anything that got between Noctrisha and I. I watched as she made her way over to her bed. When I thought she couldn’t possibly tease me any further, she bent at the waist and removed her lace underwear. My eyes were glued to the screen, I stopped breathing for a split second as she sat on her bed and spread herself for me. Her pussy was wet and I could see the shine in the dim lighting of her bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bet you are drooling, thinking about sinking your cock into me.” Noctrisha said from the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I glanced down at my cock. The head was red and angry from being teased, and generous amounts of precum were trailing down the sides of it. I wrote back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kylo Ren:</b>
  <em>
    <span> I am, but it’s not my mouth that’s drooling. ;)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wish I were there to catch it with my tongue. Take you in my mouth and suck you until you are spilling into my mouth.” she replied flirtatiously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Kylo Ren:</b> <em><span>Me too. I want to hear you gag on it.</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck, she always knew what just to say. I was going to bust a nut so hard tonight. A shame my load would be wasted all over myself and not all over her tits. I put my hand back around my dick as I watched her finger dip into her pussy. I saw her hand move in small circles as she played with herself, my hand began to stroke myself with her movements. I felt my orgasm building, and I was close, panting and grunting, imagining what her mouth would feel like around me, her tight cunt, those tits, anything… I just imagined me sinking into any of her holes. I encouraged her to cum with more messages.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kylo Ren: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Yes… just like that.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kylo Ren:</b>
  <em>
    <span> Fuck, look at you… so desperate for me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Kylo Ren:</b> <em><span>I want to shoot this load into that pussy.</span></em></p><p> </p><p><b>Kylo Ren:</b> <em><span>Lick your fingers. Taste yourself since I cannot.</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pauses and does what I say, raising those fingers to her mouth and sucking her own juices off of them has me on edge. Just a little bit more, but I wanted to cum for her. She stopped and went to reach inside her bedside stand drawer; she pulled out an oddly shaped object; I looked closer and realized it was a G-spot stimulator. She slipped it into herself and I was ecstatic. I messaged her: </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Kylo Ren:</b> <em><span>Oh, I get a treat tonight?</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am going to cum and I’m going to cum hard for you, Kylo.” She said as she turned it on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She started touching herself again, circling her finger around her clit as she rocketed towards climax and I watched. She was a sight; her face flushed and sweaty, her hand buried between her legs, moaning loudly like a wanton whore in the Redlight District. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Kylo Ren:</b> <em><span>Yes, cum for me, Noctrisha, say my name. </span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OH KYLO!” I shouted</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she tumbled over the edge, I pumped my dick fiercely, letting myself cum at the same time. I didn’t dare close my eyes as I shot my cum all over my abdomen and thighs. On the screen, I noticed she had managed to make herself squirt. She looked around confused until she saw the wetness. She giggled again while I cleaned up and put away my softening dick before I typed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Kylo Ren:</b> <em><span>That was hot. I came so hard, baby. So much too. It’s everywhere. Lol</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She giggled and sat up, “I don’t think I’ve done that before.” she said, referring to her squirting. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>I felt pride in myself. I was able to do that from over the internet? Just think of what I could make her do when I fucked her in real life. Which I will. I swear I will. But for now, I messaged her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Kylo Ren:</b> <em><span>No, you haven’t. I would have remembered something as hot as you squirting.</span></em><em><span><br/></span></em><em><span><br/></span></em><span>I was a little disappointed that our time would be ending soon. And I couldn’t wait until tomorrow night when I would see her again. I was waiting for her sign off but instead she picked up her panties and showed me them and how they were wet.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What would you do for these?” she asked playfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My stomach lurched into my throat and I gasped, my response almost instant as I quickly typed:  </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Kylo Ren:</b> <em><span>ANYTHING.</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since you’ve been such a good boy and have always tipped me, I think I can bend the rules this once.” she said with a smile, swinging them around on her finger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Kylo Ren:</b> <em><span>OMG YES!!! OMFG YES!!!! THANK YOU!!</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughed at my reply and shook her head, “So excited.” she teased, “Okay, send me your address and I’ll put these in the mail tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was sending me her panties!? My heart pounded in my chest with excitement. I couldn’t believe my luck! Not only would I have her used panties soaked with her cum, but I would have her address too! Nothing could make this night even better! Her address! I’d have a way to contact her without having to log onto this stupid site! I messaged her back, my hands nearly shaking as I typed: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kylo Ren:</b>
  <em>
    <span> I am so fucking excited. How could I not be? Fuck, you’re too sweet. You’re getting a huge tip tonight, my beautiful one.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I usually don’t do this. Just promise me you're not some creepy stalker?” she asked playfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I paused as I heard that part. A stalker? No. I wasn’t a stalker. I know no means no. I know not to go to her address or follow her. I have no reason to; I see her every night. No, I’m not a stalker. I send my reply:</span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Kylo Ren:</b> <em><span>Cross my heart. Thank you, Noctrisha, you really made my night.</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. If that’s all, I think I’ll sign off.” she said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My heart broke, our time was over already. Knowing I would see her again tomorrow was the only thing that gave me hope. So I sighed and replied:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kylo Ren:</b>
  <span> Okay, have a goodnight my darling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She blew a kiss to the camera and said, “Goodnight Kylo.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The connection was cut and my screen went blank. I logged off my own account and went to my pictures folder on my computer where I had several screenshots I had saved from prior shows. She didn’t know I took them, she didn’t need to. It’s not like I could ever use them to hurt her. And I would never want to hurt her. I loved her. And she loves me too, she just doesn’t know it yet. In time she would realize it and we’d end up together. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No rape. Brier get a job and moves on with her life. Ben doesn't take it well.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next day I went and opened a P.O. box and shipped the panties to Kylo. Afterward I went to my classes and then stopped by the diner close to my house to ask about a job. I knew working as a waitress wouldn’t give me very much income, but it was something to get me by. The camgirl money was going to my future. Although, if I’m being honest, some of the camgirl funds have been used for retail therapy. But hell, I work hard getting my degree. I should be able to have a few treats here and there. And besides, the things I bought I actually used. The lingerie and sex toys being some of them. Plus, I have a weakness for art. I spent a lot on sketch books and artists' pencils. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Having been raised in an orphanage, I wasn’t used to having cash. For me, after graduating it was scholarship, the military or the streets. The streets didn’t sound like the start to life I would prosper from, and there was no way I was tough enough for the military. So I worked my ass off to get some scholarships to help me go to college. I’m almost done with my degree and will actually graduate next week. I am hoping that I can get that job at the diner. Once I do I can quit the camgirl stuff and focus on getting a real career started once I was out of school. Being a camgirl isn’t something you can put on your resume. No employer would consider that work experience. Well, not any good employer, I am sure some would see it as a bonus and try to use it against me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few days the diner connected me and told me I had gotten the job. I was thrilled to have my first actual job and couldn’t wait to start. I was a server and all tips I made I got to keep, which means I could stop my camgirl side job. I know the tips were much bigger there, especially from Kylo Ren, but I was nearly 23 years old and I had to move on with my life. Surely he would understand? I mean, he was just a stranger on the internet. Although we’d had some fun times, it was time for it to end. And besides, I had other patrons who would also miss me. Not that he ever had to know about the others. He was still my favorite, so I would be sure to tell him tonight during the show that I was quitting. He’d move on, just like the others did. They knew what this was at the end of the day. It wasn’t like I’d actually date any of these men. Hell no. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When I got home, I took a quick shower and dried my hair. I chose some of my more expensive lingerie to wear for my last show. A black and red lace piece with a waist cincher, garters and stockings. I knew Kylo Ren would love it, and I wanted his last show to be memorable. I logged onto the site and saw he was there once again, like every other night waiting for me. I clicked his avatar, and we were soon connected. The red light on my cam blinked to life, and I waved. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Evening Kylo.” I said smiling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Kylo Ren:</b>
  <em>
    <span> Good evening Noctrisha, did you have a good day?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was going to be hard, I wish he wasn’t so sweet. I nodded and leaned back in my chair to show my lingerie off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I had a very good day.” I said, I looked into the camera and sighed, “I got a job today Kylo.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took a few moments for him to reply, but it was short and simple.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Kylo Ren:</b> <em><span>Congrats!</span></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t get it. I had to explain it to him. I leaned forward and rested my elbow on the desk and my chin on my upturned hand. He was really sweet and apparently pretty dumb. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kylo you know what that means don’t you?” I asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Kylo Ren: </b>
  <em>
    <span>That means you won’t be on as often?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it means I won’t be on at all after tonight.” I said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was good solid four minutes before his next message popped up:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Kylo Ren:</b>
  <em>
    <span> You’re joking, right? Cause it’s not very funny.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I cringed internally; I knew he wasn’t going to be happy, but I expected him to understand. He knew that I was graduating soon, and that I wasn’t going to be doing camgirl work forever. I couldn’t. One day I would get married and I doubt my husband would appreciate me doing sex shows for men on the internet.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I shook my head, “No Kylo, I’m not joking. I wouldn’t joke about something like that.” I said sadly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another long period of time went by. I wondered what he was even doing on his end that was causing the time delays. Usually he responded rapidly to me. Sometimes before I was even done speaking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Kylo Ren:</b> <em><span>No, you can’t leave me. You can’t, Noctrisha please. You can’t. </span></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I sighed and shook my head again, “I am not going to have you waste more money on me, Kylo. You’ve been more than generous, but I don’t see myself as a camgirl all my life. It’s not realistic. I don’t even want to do porn, honestly.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Kylo:</b> <em><span>I am not wasting my money. You’re beautiful Noctrisha! </span></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I smiled at the compliment, “That’s really sweet but, there are plenty of others who are even prettier than me. You should check some of them out. I know one of them actually needs a good patron like you. And her breasts are bigger than mine! Fake, but bigger!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Kylo Ren:</b> <em><span>Don’t talk about yourself that way, I don’t love you for your tits, Noctrisha. </span></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I paused as I read the message. Love? He loved me. Oh god, this was what I was afraid of happening. He didn’t love me. He had not even met me. I haven’t even seen his face or heard his voice. It made no fucking sense. He was crazy if he thought there was anything between us. Yeah, he was my favorite, but that’s as far as my emotions for him went. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t love me, Kylo.” I replied shaking my head, “You might think you do, but you don’t. You might be obsessed with me or infatuated with me, but not in love. I don’t even know you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Kylo Ren: </b>
  <em>
    <span>I am in love with you, Noctrisha. I know you have feelings for me too. I know you do. Every night, you chose me. Every single night. Out of all those others, you chose me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I didn’t want to hurt him, but maybe some reality would help him see that this isn’t what he thinks it is. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s to say you’re the only one I choose? Our sessions were sometimes only 25 minutes. Who’s to say I didn’t have men before and after you? I didn’t have work, I only had afternoon classes, I could have been up all night with other men. You just don’t know, and you tipped me incredibly well.” I explained. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another very long pause, this time a full ten minutes before: </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Kylo Ren: </b>
  <em>
    <span>You’re a liar. Either you’re a liar or you used me. Both are bad. I love you Noctrisha and you love me. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That caused me to pull back from the camera, I absolutely did not love him. I vigorously shook my head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not love you Kylo.” I insisted, “Listen, I came on here to tell you goodbye and try and give you one last good show. But if you are so delusional to think that I love you, then I made a mistake. I should have just quit without a word.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Kylo Ren:</b> <em><span>The fact you did shows there’s something between us Noctrisha. </span></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I rubbed my eyes and shook my head, “No, it just means that I’m polite. I don’t ghost people. Especially ones who would worry about something terrible happening to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Kylo Ren:</b> <em><span>You’re going to ghost the others. So you’re still being a bitch.</span></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My brow furrows at his next message. Bitch? Did he just call me a fucking bitch? No, fuck him. I am not going to put up with this kind of behavior. Maybe I should have just quit without a word to him, I would have if I knew he was going to be a fucking dick about it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me? Bitch?” I exclaimed, crossing my arms over my chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Kylo Ren:</b>
  <em>
    <span> I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it. I’m just very upset. How could you do this to me? After everything I’ve given you? After everything you’ve given me? You and me, we’re meant to be Noctrisha. I know it. I can feel it. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Welp, that settles it. He was exactly what I feared. A basement dwelling incel who probably didn’t mature emotionally past 16. This was going nowhere, and he was showing his true colors now. I needed to just say my peace and end things. Log off, delete my account and not look back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen, I’m ending things now. You obviously don’t have a grip on reality and I am starting to think I made a mistake even trying this. Did you seriously think anything would happen between us? We’d meet and fall in love? No, no, no. That will never happen because you are a stranger on the internet. A delusional stranger on the internet.” I exclaimed angrily, “So Goodbye. Have a nice life. And some--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His messages started popping up rapidly now: </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Kylo Ren:</b> <em><span>Don’t you dare.</span></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Kylo Ren:</b>
  <em>
    <span> Don’t you dare just leave me!</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Kylo Ren:</b> <em><span>I fucking love you! What do I have to do? I’ll do anything, please, please, please, you have to stay on! You have to! </span></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I read them before replying, “There is nothing you can do Kylo. Nothing. It’s best I end shit here before it spirals too much out of control. Goodbye Kylo.” I waved at the camera and turned it off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It showed that he was typing, but I didn’t read the next message. Instead, I went and deleted my account. Sitting at my desk, I had my face in my hands. He had been so nice. Why are all men like this once you tell them no? It’s like they throw toddler tantrums. I sighed and turned my computer off. There was no way he could track me. I am thankful now more than ever that I sent those panties from a P.O box and not my home address. There was no way he could track me. I was safe and I could move on with my life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once I had taken care of that I went to shower but Kylo still hung in the back of my mind. There was no way he could track me, I kept telling myself over and over again as if willing it into truth. The best he could get was my P.O box and that won’t give him much because I went to the next town just to be safe. Thinking back, I tried to remember if I ever mentioned the name of my college. Shit. I had. Well, that didn’t matter cause I’d be graduating next week and wouldn’t have a reason to go on campus, anyway. I washed my hair and changed into some pjs before slipping under the covers of my bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As I laid there, my mind decided to torment me with thoughts of what if he knew where I was. It was impossible. My house was a good fifteen minutes from campus and the diner was across town. I doubt he’d be interested in the diner, seeming that he’s loaded. He’d prefer a rich place. Somewhere that was four stars. Not my little grease trap. I closed my eyes and sighed heavily, trying to get myself to sleep, but sleep would not come easily to me tonight. I kept thinking about him, which was ridiculous. I didn’t even know what he looked like. I’m sure I would forget about him and he would me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Didn’t matter. I started my new job tomorrow and would at least be distracted. Finally, my mind settled, and I fell into a deep sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and Kudos are appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No rape. Ben's POV of Noctra quitting the cam shows. He is not a happy camper.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The day seemed to go by at a snail pace, I was eager and excited for tonight’s show. Also I couldn’t wait to get those panties. I couldn’t wait to sniff them, to finally smell her cunt. I’m not sure what I’d do first, if they were silky I’d surely jerk off with them multiple times. Or put them on my head so I could masturbate and smell her at the same time. I’d been so worked up knowing they were in the mail that I couldn’t get myself to do anything productive. Luckily today was the day my mom would add more money to my account so I didn’t have to worry about money. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After dropping that three hundred on Noctra my account was starting to dwindle. My mom asked me why my money had gone down so low and where it had gone. I laughed and told her I’d bought something stupid. She thankfully dropped the subject. Last thing I want is my mom to know I was spending her money on late night cam shows. Our relationship was slightly strained as it was, I didn’t need a reason for her to try and get more involved. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally 8pm rolled around and I found myself once again sitting at my computer waiting for my beautiful Noctrisha to log on. Finally she did, a few minutes later than normal, not that I’m complaining. She probably just got held up by something. The camera connected and I saw her. I couldn’t stop the goofy grin that spread across my face when I saw what she was wearing. Again my favorite color. Seemed fancier than normal. Guess she really wanted my attention tonight. After a moment of taking in her gorgeous body I messaged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Kylo Ren:</b>
  <em>
    <span> Good evening Noctrisha, did you have a good day?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I had a very good day.” she replied, she looked into the camera and sighed, “I got a job today Kylo.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I was thrilled for her! I was so happy, and messaged her back quickly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Kylo Ren:</b> <em><span>Congrats!</span></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kylo you know what that means don’t you?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What did that mean? She probably wouldn’t be on as often. Which was fine. I’d miss her terribly but the nights I would be able to see her I cherish. And absence makes the heart grow fonder. At least that’s what they say. I’d just make reminders for myself for the nights she was on so I’d remember. She’s the only one I enjoy talking to so I wouldn’t be on unless she was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Kylo Ren: </b>
  <em>
    <span>That means you won’t be on as often?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it means I won’t be on at all after tonight.” I said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I knew she had a twisted sense of humor. It was one of the things I found sexy about her. Very dry, perverted too. But if she thought this was funny she was wrong. It wasn’t funny at all. I frowned and typed back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Kylo Ren:</b>
  <em>
    <span> You’re joking, right? Cause it’s not very funny.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Noctrisha shook her head, “No Kylo, I’m not joking. I wouldn’t joke about something like that.” she said sadly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bullshit. That’s some fucking bullshit. She was lying, she had to be. No. She couldn’t leave me, not after all that we’ve done together! No, I will not let her. She’s fucking stupid to think I would let her go so easily. Stupid fucking bitch, I’ll bet she’s just trying rile me up. I have to stay calm. I took a deep calming breath and typed my reply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Kylo Ren:</b> <em><span>No, you can’t leave me. You can’t, Noctrisha please. You can’t. </span></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed and shook her head again, “I am not going to have you waste more money on me, Kylo. You’ve been more than generous, but I don’t see myself as a camgirl all my life. It’s not realistic. I don’t even want to do porn, honestly.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I was not wasting a damn cent! She was worth every damn dollar. I wouldn’t tip her so much if I thought I was wasting my cash, hell I wouldn’t tip her at all. This cannot be happening right now, I have to be dreaming? Am I being delusional? No, no, no, not my Noctroisha, she IS NOT leaving me. Realizing I‘d been staring at the screen for a while I messaged back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Kylo:</b> <em><span>I am not wasting my money. You’re beautiful Noctrisha! </span></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled, “That’s really sweet but, there are plenty of others who are even prettier than me. You should check some of them out. I know one of them actually needs a good patron like you. And her breasts are bigger than mine! Fake, but bigger!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And how dare she speak that way about herself? She wasn’t some cheap whore, she was the love of my life. She knows how much I love our chats. How happy she makes me. Does she really think I’m that fucking shallow? Yes, her breasts were incredible, but that wasn't the only reason why I loved her. She was smart, funny, she understood me and laughed at my jokes. She was perfect and I know I could make her happy if she’d just let me. I typed back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Kylo Ren:</b> <em><span>Don’t talk about yourself that way, I don’t love you for your tits, Noctrisha. </span></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rage was simmering in my veins. My eye twitched as I put my face in my hands and took several deep breaths. It was then I remembered. I.P address. If she wasn’t tech savvy she probably wouldn’t have gotten a VPN. That meant I could track it. I just had to do some quick searches on Google and I could locate her. I just had to keep her on long enough for me to do it. As I opened a new tab she started talking again:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t love me, Kylo.” she replied shaking her head, “You might think you do, but you don’t. You might be obsessed with me or infatuated with me, but not in love. I don’t even know you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There it was. Right on my screen. I grinned and copied it. This would be better than trying to pinpoint her address from the panties package. I brought the cam page back up and typed back:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Kylo Ren: </b>
  <em>
    <span>I am in love with you, Noctrisha. I know you have feelings for me too. I know you do. Every night, you chose me. Every single night. Out of all those others, you chose me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s to say you’re the only one I choose? Our sessions were sometimes only 25 minutes. Who’s to say I didn’t have men before and after you? I didn’t have work, I only had afternoon classes, I could have been up all night with other men. You just don’t know, and you tipped me incredibly well.” I explained. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Kylo Ren: </b>
  <em>
    <span>You’re a liar. Either you’re a liar or you used me. Both are bad. I love you Noctrisha and you love me. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was lying. Just trying to hurt me so I’d let her go. But I refused. I would never let her go. Never. And she will be mine whether she stays on or not. Because we were meant to be together. She was my match, my muse for anything I do. I know she loves me too. I know it. I can feel it. I can see it in those grey eyes of hers. So full of light and happiness. I just needed to prove my love to her. I was brought out of my thoughts by her voice:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not love you Kylo.” she insisted, “Listen, I came on here to tell you goodbye and try and give you one last good show. But if you are so delusional to think that I love you, then I made a mistake. I should have just quit without a word.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Kylo Ren:</b> <em><span>The fact you did shows there’s something between us Noctrisha. </span></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She rubbed her eyes and shook her head, “No, it just means that I’m polite. I don’t ghost people. Especially ones who would worry about something terrible happening to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>See there! Right fucking there! Proof I do mean something to her. She knows I would worry about her endlessly if she just up and disappeared. She knows I’d do what it took to find her! I was shaking now, the fury churning my stomach as it lurched up into my throat. I was going to vomit. I was so upset I was about to fucking vomit. I was pissed enough that I pounded my reply on the keyboard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Kylo Ren:</b> <em><span>You’re going to ghost the others. So you’re still being a bitch.</span></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me? Bitch?” she exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shit, that was going too far. I didn’t want things to be bad between us. I don’t want the last thing she says, or what she thinks is the last thing, is something insulting. She wasn’t a bitch. Not at all. She was my darling Noctrisha. I had to cool it for a bit before I said something really hurtful. I messaged back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Kylo Ren:</b>
  <em>
    <span> I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it. I’m just very upset. How could you do this to me? After everything I’ve given you? After everything you’ve given me? You and me, we’re meant to be Noctrisha. I know it. I can feel it. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen, I’m ending things now. You obviously don’t have a grip on reality and I am starting to think I made a mistake even trying this. Did you seriously think anything would happen between us? We’d meet and fall in love? No, no, no. That will never happen because you are a stranger on the internet. A delusional stranger on the internet.” I exclaimed angrily, “So Goodbye. Have a nice life. And some--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I didn’t even let her finish her sentence before I typed back. My jaw was clenched, one hand clenched in anger. I was losing control and quickly. The anger was intense, I was normally hot headed, but I never thought my dearest Noctrisha would ever cause me to act this way. I rapidly typed several messages one after the other:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Kylo Ren:</b> <em><span>Don’t you dare.</span></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Kylo Ren:</b>
  <em>
    <span> Don’t you dare just leave me!</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Kylo Ren:</b> <em><span>I fucking love you! What do I have to do? I’ll do anything, please, please, please, you have to stay on! You have to! </span></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The screen suddenly went black as she disconnected without another word. I stared at the screen wide eyed for a good ten minutes half hoping she’d come back and half hoping she wouldn’t. If she did, I’d forgive her, of course. But if she doesn’t then I will make sure she doesn’t forget me. She can’t. She won’t. She will be mine. My beautiful Noctrisha would be my girlfriend and then one day wife and mother of my children. After another fifteen minutes I screamed in anger and threw my keyboard across the room. Bolting to my feet I shoved the monitor off my desk and kicked the tower below me before sitting back in my chair and sobbing with my face in my hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My sobbing dissolved into laughter as I looked between my fingers at her IP address I had written down on a notepad. Among the carnage that was my home office sat my key to finding my Noctrisha. I sniffled and smiled mischievously. Picking up the paper I pressed a kiss to it and folded it, placing it in my nightstand for safe keeping. My computer gave a spark and I sighed, great, okay first, I need a new laptop and then I can search the web for her location. Once I have her location I can go to her. Prove my love to her. And she will be mine. I guarantee it. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brier starts her real job and has a bad dream.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next few days went by without much of anything happening. I went to classes and then to work at the diner. It was tiring being on my feet after waking up early for school, but since school was ending next week, I only had to keep this up for a couple more days. I liked my coworkers, the diner had been needing another server badly to help Rey and Rose handle the customers. Rey and Rose were the only two servers. Rey was the main girl with me, she helped me get used to the fast-paced work environment. The diner was small but was always packed to the brim with customers. There was a busboy named Poe and then Finn who worked the grill. Finn was in one of my classes and had recommended me for the job. He had gotten the job to be closer to his girlfriend Rey. Rose and Poe were studying to get their Master degrees. Something I knew I should do but didn’t have the patience for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My first day was pretty tame until Lunch time came around. Between the two of us we had twelve tables, I was still trying to get the hang of things and it caused me to slow Rey up a bit but she was kind enough to give me a slight push in the right direction whenever I was lost or confused. I noticed Poe watching me the first day, and I couldn’t help but find the man charming. He was handsome too, but I doubt anything would come from it. Plus, I wasn’t the only girl he tried to charm, and I knew getting involved would not end well. But the compliments were nice. As cheesy as they were.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon closing, I sat at one of the booths and took my heels off and massaged my sore feet. I had calluses on them and they ached something terrible. Make a mental note that heels are not appropriate work wear. Rey finished her shift and came over to me as I rubbed my feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll get used to it.” she said, with a smile sitting opposite of me, “I’ve seen you around campus but never said hi. Your name is Brier, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m Brier Hawthrice.” I replied as I continued to rub my feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was never good with speaking to others, it’s why I decided to get a private dormitory over the commune kind. I shrugged and smiled back, unsure of what else to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Rey.” Rey said. After a few moments of awkward silence she asked, “You don’t talk much, do you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I’m kind of shy.” I replied finally putting my feet on the ground, “I’ve seen you too. You’re dating Finn, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am. Four years this February.” She replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That must be nice. I don’t have a boyfriend.” I said with a shrug, “Don’t really have time for one, anyway.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Classes and a job must have you pretty busy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nodded and sighed, “I graduate next week.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? Congrats!” she said, beaming at me, “What did you study?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am getting a bachelor’s in Journalism.” I replied, “I know it’s cliche, but I want to write. I want to investigate. Get into trouble to get the details out to the public.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like gossip blogs?” she asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh god no!” I exclaimed, “Actual news. Real stuff like missing persons or rotten billionaires screwing their employees. If I ever wound up working for TMZ, it means someone has taken over my body and I need to be shot.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey chuckled, “I’ll be sure to remember that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I didn’t mean to go off like that.” I said pushing a coaster across the table with my pinky finger, “You go to school here too, what are you studying?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Humanities.” she said with a shrug. “I’m sure you know my boyfriend, Finn?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nodded and looked over towards the kitchen where Poe and Finn were finishing up counting the money so we could close up and go home. Finn waved at Rey and she waved back. Poe winked at me and I quickly looked elsewhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Poe likes you.” Rey said, smirking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Poe likes a lot of girls, it seems.” I said side glancing at the man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He may flirt, but once he’s with someone he’s very loyal. The only reason he’s so flirty is cause he’s single. Oh, and the more you flirt, the bigger the tips seem to be.” she said. “Especially when you flirt with the men. Thinking they have wrapped around your finger improves the tip. Just be careful. Some guys get a little too clingy. But I’m sure Poe would protect you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need protection. No one wants me.” I said, “Never had any guys follow me, thankfully. I’ve had a few catcalls, of course, but who hasn’t?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Most men are gross.” Rey said, shaking her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agreed.” I replied chuckling. “Finn’s not bad though. He helped me get the job here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he told me, I was curious about you. You always seem to be alone.” Rey said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I don’t have very many friends. I keep to myself and live alone too.” I replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well now, you’ve got four.” Rey said putting her hand on mine on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I offered her a friendly smile, “Thank you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn and Poe finished counting the money and closed everything out. Finally, they came over to where Rey and I were sitting. I could feel Poe’s eyes on me but kept my stare straight ahead at Rey who ginned at Finn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready to go?” Finn asked Rey, offering Rey his hand, “Brier, you want to come out the bar with us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stood and grabbed my purse, “No thanks, I think I’m just going to head home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, no? Come on, we promise we won’t be out too late.” Poe chimed in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I have homework.” I lied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, well raincheck then?” Finn asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, raincheck.” I said with a smile. “Maybe next week I’ll go so we can celebrate my graduation.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds fun. We have to do that.” Rey said grinning at Finn, “We go to a small bar just off 5th street. Cheap drinks and we know the bartender.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright then, it’s settled. Next week the four of us are going out.” I said tucking my purse under my arm and heading to the door, “I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” I said as I opened the door, “Bye!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once outside, I walked to my car and got in. Putting the key in the ignition, I turned it and for once my piece of shit car came to life. I thanked whatever deity didn’t want me to freeze to death in my car overnight and took off towards my dorm. As I drove, my mind decided to bring Kylo Ren up. I frowned, it had days since I had quit the camgirl gig and my less than pleasant final conversation with him had been on my mind a lot. I guess work was able to distract me, but now alone with my thoughts he kept popping up. I turned up the music as loud as it could go, as if to drown out my own thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arriving at the dorm, I turned the music down as not to disturb the other students and got out of my car. As I walked to the door, I noticed an unfamiliar car. Pausing, I looked closer, it was a very nice car. A new mercedes. I shrugged it off as someone’s sibling here probably for the graduation. I went into my dorm and got into the elevator. My phone vibrates in my hand and I checked it. An email from the cam site. Asking me if I was interested in coming back. It had crossed my mind if this job didn’t work out I could go back, but the threat of Kylo Ren had me second guessing that option. I could only hope that this job works out well until I can get an actual job writing for a news column. I know being a freelance writer was going to be difficult financially, but once I got a name for myself, I would be able to get work a lot quicker. And I’d be able to charge more per word. I just had to get my foot in the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking into my private dorm room I didn’t really know what to do with myself. I was so used to logging onto the site and talking to Kylo. But now that I didn’t have that to do I was a little lost. I decided to make myself some food and sit down in front of the TV and watch something on Netflix. I had several things on my watchlist I had to get through. Homework was light tonight, which I was thankful for. I had turned in my dissertation and had received good marks on it so I was about done with my schooling. I was nervous about what was going to happen once I was done. I didn’t have any family I could stay with until I got on my feet. I didn’t even really have any friends either. Maybe I could rent a room. The diner pays well enough, I can get a cheap room with some roommates. Hell, maybe even with Rey and Finn if they were up for it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the night rolled on I finished my show and started on my homework. It was my final and I wanted to make sure I got a good grade. Not that my grade mattered outside of college. I never really got that. You work your ass off to get a degree and then it just says you have it. So you could slide by with minimum effort and you could still get the degree and it wouldn’t matter. Stupid really. But I didn’t want to risk losing the scholarship and the roof over my head so I worked my goddamned ass off these past four years. I might go back after awhile for my Master’s if I ever get the money. Or more like get the focus. I have the attention span of a goldfish and struggled greatly to get where I am now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was getting late and I was exhausted from work. I stripped down on the way to the shower and took an extra lengthy one. Letting the hot water rain down over my body it helped release the tension in my shoulders and back. I wasn’t used to being on my feet for hours at a time, but I’m sure what Rey said about getting used to it was true. She was really sweet. I hope that I can be friends with her. I think Poe might ask me out. I really hope not--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>CRASH!!!!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I froze dead still in the shower. Listening, all I heard was the water running. Was I hearing things? I must be hearing things. I turned off the water and grabbed my towel before tip toeing to the bathroom door. I put my ear to it and listened. All I could hear was the heater. As quietly as I could I opened the door and peaked out. There was no one there. I examined further and stepped out onto the carpet. I saw what had caused the crash, there on the floor broken was a vase. Looks like the table it was on collapsed. I sighed and shook my head before picking the calla lilies of the floor and placing them on the counter. That was odd. I guess the table wasn’t as stable as I thought it was. I looked and saw my door was unlocked. I tried to think back to when I got home, I could swear I locked my door. It was something I had made a habit of, being a female living alone. I quickly went to the door and locked it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After drying off I slipped into a large shirt and got into bed. But as I laid there, something didn’t feel right. Something was off. But I couldn’t put my finger on what exactly it was. Rolling on my side I did my best to ignore that tiny voice on my head that seemed to be warning me about the boogie man. I chuckled to myself as I cuddled my extra pillow. Boogie man. Yeah right. I finally slipped off into a deep sleep and into dreamland:  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I opened my eyes to find myself in a darkened room. I gasped and looked around, my eyes straining to see. There was a bad smell coming from somewhere in the room and a figure stood in the shadows. I could hear it’s breathing. Panting. A deep growl. Whether it was human or animal I wasn’t waiting around to find out. I got to my feet and tried to run, I didn’t get far before my leg was yanked backwards causing me to fall. I looked to see a chain locked around my ankle and hands sticking out of the shadow on the chain as they started pulling me towards the shadows. I tried to scream but couldn’t, trying to fight I kicked and clawed at the air.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I crawled on my stomach trying to reach grasping for anything but there was nothing but concrete under me. I was desperately clawing at the cold ground as I felt the scream stuck in my throat. My nails snapped off my fingers as I tried to claw still at the ground. My fingers began to bleed, the blood causing my hands to slip as I was being dragged backwards into the darkness. Soon my foot was in the shadows a hand wrapped around my ankle. Finally I scream as loud as I could. A second hand clamped around my lower calf above the one on my ankle. I screamed again as I was pulled now by my leg into the shadows….</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I woke up in a cold sweat, my heart racing in my chest. It took me a few seconds to get a grip on reality. I put my hand over my chest to try and calm myself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream…” I rasped, “Just a dream.” I said to myself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I brought my fingers to my face to make sure my fingernails were still intact. Seeing them made me take a sigh of relief. I rarely had nightmares but when I did they were horrible. I decided that was enough sleep for that night. Luckily the next day was Saturday so all I had to worry about was work in the afternoon. I turned on the bedside light and grabbed my sketch book and decided to try and draw to clear my mind. Hopefully I could get some rest after my mind settled. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos and Comments are appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ben's gift arrives and he takes a trip.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No rape in this chapter. Thanks going to Kelsey my amazing bff and beta!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a few days before the panties arrived. I had started to think she had lied about those too. But eventually they came in the mail. The first thing I did was check the return address. I was hoping for a home address but; it seemed she had gotten a P.O. box just for the occasion. Did she not trust me to the point of getting a P.O box? I felt insulted and betrayed. Luckily, I had her IP address and was able to find out what town she lived in. I had to calm myself when I saw she was a mere 90 miles away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was hardly any distance at all from my house! I could, if I wanted to, go there right now. But I knew if I was going to get her, I had to be stealthy. I couldn’t just show up and tell her who I was, she’d run or worse yet call the cops on my ass. No, this had to be planned and as impatient as I was, I knew she was worth it. During my research I had also found her real name, Brier Hawthrice. It seemed to fit. I loved her real name but, she’d always be Noctrisha to me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I set the box on the table and ripped the packing tape off. Damaging the box a bit, I fought to get it open; I found the panties and a small bottle of lotion inside. That was surprising. I wondered if she used this kind of lotion often? If I were to hold her close, I could smell it off her skin. This also meant her skin must be soft and moisturized. I was getting hard just thinking about running my fingertips over the smooth flesh of her stomach, her ass, her tits. What I wouldn’t do to hold her in my arms and bury my face in those massive tits. I glanced down at the bulge in my jeans and sighed. Well, at least I had something to get me off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, I carefully picked up the black panties and held them to my nose. I inhaled deeply, wanting to get as much of the scent of her cunt and juices as I could. I was lightheaded with how deeply I inhaled the fabric and a shudder shot through my body. The smell was somewhat familiar, and it caused my cock to harden fully. I loosened my jeans, so they weren't so tight around my cock. I could see the head sticking out of my underwear and shook my head. Such a waste. But I knew it wouldn’t always be. Soon I would have her and I would feel her tightness around me. I’d be able to cum inside of her and make her mine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I took the panties up to my room where I had set up the new laptop. I sat down in front of the screen and pulled up some pics I had saved from her profile. She was so beautiful. My cock throbbed eagerly in my underwear and I needed to get off. I slid the waistband of my boxers down enough so my cock sprang free. It bobbed a few seconds as a dewy drop of pre-cum slid from my tip. Taking her panties, I wrapped them around it and began stroking myself in long, slow motions as I stared at the pictures. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Imagining those lips wrapped around my cock, her saliva wet and sticky as slid it between those breasts. Her mouth sucking it every time it was within reach as I fucked her tits. I groaned and bit my lip as I chased my release. Gritting my teeth as I tightened my hand, the silky fabric of the panties sliding easily with my added pre-cum. I was teetering close to climax, but I still teased myself. Not allowing myself to cum just yet. I pulled up a screen shot of her cumming on her fingers and stroked quicker, my breaths coming out in heavy pants. As I imagined shooting my load all over her face I came, my cum spurting out in hot white ropes and spilling down over my hand that held the panties. It took me a few minutes to recover as I stared at her picture. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” I whispered as if she could hear me, “I love you Noctrisha, and you will be mine. I swear it, my darling. You’ll see my love, we were meant to be.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I cleaned myself up and began to plan. I needed to set everything up before I brought her home. A bigger bed. Some clothes for her to wear. I looked at the panties, now covered in my cum, I had her panties size so I could guesstimate her clothing size using it. A dress of course would be number one. One of those revealing one that strippers wore, I believed she’d look even better when wearing one. Pjs and a few outfits so she can have a variety of things while she was here. She was going to be here a while and I’m sure she’d want to be comfortable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had told me she enjoys art, so I’d be sure to get her some art supplies to fill her free time with. More lingerie was a must. I was thankful my mother didn’t see anything that I bought. Really didn’t want her asking questions. I had told her I liked a girl, and she had been excited at the prospect of grandbabies. I made sure to tell her I wasn’t sure about her opinion on children, but I would be sure to run it past her. Besides, the last thing I needed was for a random visit when I had her here. Especially at first, she’d say she was being held captive, and I’d have to try to explain the situation. She wasn’t being held captive; she was being given a place to live. After all, with school ending, she had no other place to go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the end of the week, I had everything set up. Things were in place for my guest all I needed was to get her. I packed a few things into my car and drove to her town. It was a small college town, and it was crawling with students, so I knew I could fit in just fine. Especially with the graduation being soon, many students had family in town. I drove down Main Street and it was decorated in the school's colors. On the right side of the street was a small diner. That was probably the one she had gotten a job at. I parked my car in the parking lot but didn’t go in just yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sat in my car and watched the front door, watching all the people come and go for a good four hours. Finally, after noon I saw her. She was more beautiful in real life than I had ever imagined. She was tall too. That was surprising. I don’t know why, but I figured she was average height. But she looked nearly six foot. Luckily, although she was tall, she was petite so I wouldn’t have to worry about overpowering her. And even as tall as she was, I was taller and my body was bulkier so she didn’t stand a chance if she put up a fight. Which she shouldn’t. And if she does, she’ll learn quickly not to piss me off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sat there in my car for another five hours just watching her. I saw her talking with a few men and I felt jealousy begin to flow through me. I knew I could easily go in there and she wouldn’t even know it was me. But I needed to put in the cameras before I made myself known. Tomorrow I would be sure to go in and get something to eat. If I went in at the right time I might even be able to get her as my server. That way I could get a closer look at he,r maybe even touch her. Not too much. But just to hear her voice and see her up close would be worth it. I knew I’d have to give her my real name so as to not scare her away. And I had to be careful not to use her name before she gave it to me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun went down and the hours ticked by until one of the servers flipped the sign from open to closed. I watched as she talked to her co-workers for a few minutes before walking to her car. I was in the very back of the parking lot, so there was no chance of her seeing me yet. But just to be safe, I started my car and began to head over to the students' dorms where I knew she lived. Once there, I parked in the front and walked to the front door. I was able to catch the door when a crowd of students went in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I waited in the hallway until I saw her, then ducked into the community living room before she saw me. She walked right by me and I poked my head out to see what door she went into. Room 103. Good. It was a first floor room that made things much easier for me. I waited an hour before I walked to her door. Putting my ear to the door, I listened for movement inside. I didn’t hear anything. Getting the bobby pin out of my pocket, I jimmied the lock and opened her door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I listened again before going inside. I gasped when I heard her shower running. She was in the shower. She was naked. I quietly tiptoed inside and closed the door behind me. Her place was small. A studio type of residence with a small kitchen and living area. The bathroom was off to the side and a part of me wanted to take a peak. But if she saw me that would be and it and she’d probably have a fucking restraining order against me. The door was open a crack and I couldn’t help myself. With my back to the wall I poked my head in, I could smell her shampoo and my cock started to harden. Much to my disappointment, her body was hidden by the shower curtain. But I still saw the outline of her delicious body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My dick was fully hard now and aching for release. I palmed myself through my pants, rubbing my cock. It was overly sensitive, as if it knew what was in the next room. I imagined what she would do if I went in there. I’d pull the curtain back and capture her lips in an intense kiss before she could say anything. My hands explored her wet, naked body as I fumbled to open my pants. I’d take her in my arms and carry her over to her bed where I would kiss and suck my way to her pussy. Eat her out like a man starved. Or perhaps have her ride my face. My eyes rolled up into my skull as I continued to stroke myself through my pants. The thought of what she might taste like, might sound like, was enough to have me cumming in my pants. I put my hand over my mouth to quiet my groans as my cum spilt in my boxers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After my orgasm, I took a few moments to recover. The wetness in my pants was uncomfortable, and I knew I was on timer. I went around putting the tiny cameras in random objects. When I got to her bed, I picked up her pillow and smelled it. Ah, so she did use the vanilla lotion. I shuddered as my cock gave an interested throb. Ignoring it, I finished putting the camera’s around. Then I saw the vase of calla lilies. She had them in the background multiple times. I walked over and gently traced my finger over the delicate flower. They were her favorite. She had told me so and I had debated whether to send her a bouquet but knew that might come off as creepy. Plus, I’d had to have asked for her address within the first ,month and she wouldn’t have ever given it to me… stupid bitch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I clenched my fist in anger. Stupid fucking cunt. I wouldn’t have to be doing this right now if she hadn’t left me. I told her what she meant to me. But no, apparently I wasn’t good enough for her. Was anyone actually good enough for her? Conceded bitch. I narrowed my eyes and looked back at the bathroom door. She needed someone to teach her a lesson. I could easily go in there right now and force that pretty mouth onto my cock. She’d look incredible, and the sounds of her whines would cause me to cum down that tight throat. I needed her. I ached for her. I must have been leaning heavily on the table cause it collapsed. The crash was loud enough that I knew she heard it. As fast and as quietly as I could, I ran to the front door and exited, closing it softly behind me. Once outside, I made my way out to my car. I saw her light turn on from my car and then go out. I drove to a nearby hotel room and checked in. Tomorrow I will go have lunch at the diner. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brier gets a special guest at the diner.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rey offered me a smile as she picked up the tray of food, “Just glad you’re here. If you could help me out and clean up the two tables in the back. That way we can seat some more customers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing.” I replied as I grabbed the bucket we used for dirty dishes.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re alway swamped on Saturdays, so when you get a moment of free time it doesn’t last long.” she warned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take my break between lunch and dinner sometime.” I replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’d be good. Rose has the four tables near the entrance, I have the four in the middle and you can take the four in back.” she said, she paused and looked towards the door, “Well hello there…” she said rising up on her tippy toes. “Take a look at him…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked over towards the entrance where a man had just walked in. Rey was right, he certainly was something to look at. He was taller than average, he had black hair that framed a handsome face. I could see his amber brown eyes and the freckles and moles that dotted his face. He was incredible. And I wanted to be the one to serve him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mind if I…?” I asked my voice trailing off as I looked at the handsome stranger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey smirked, “Yeah, sure. Go get him girl.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I smiled and walked over the man. He smiled when I picked up a menu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome, will you be wanting a table or a booth?” I asked cheerily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take a booth if it’s not too much.” he replied. His voice was deep, velvety and so very sexy. His eyes were intense too, also so very beautiful up close. A mix of ambers and honey hues.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem at all. Are you waiting for someone or is it just you?” I asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just me. I’m dining alone.” he replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I smiled goofily as I led him to one of the booths in the back. He scooted in and I handed him the menu. He looked it over with a sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What will you be having for a drink?” I asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at me over the menu, those eyes feeling as beautiful as they were also hypnotic. After a few moments I had took away, grabbing my notepad from my pocket I focused on it anything so that I wasn’t staring at him like a horny school girl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have a lemonade.” he said setting his menu down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what you want or do you need time to look over the menu?” I asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glanced at the menu then back at me, “I need a few minutes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem I’ll be right back with your drink.” I said and then took the chance to run. My heart was racing in my chest and I walked over to the server’s station. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s that?” Rose said coming up behind me. “Haven’t seen him around here before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shrugged as I poured the lemonaid, “Not sure, he’s handsome though, isn’t he?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s certainly something.” Rose said peaking around the corner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s probably here for the graduation. With my luck, here for his girlfriend’s.” I sighed as I picked up the lemonade and a straw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, you should for his number.” Rose said smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! I don’t want to make it weird. He’s got to have a girlfriend.” I said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or boyfriend.” Rose said with a shrug, “A man like that, clean cut and dressed nice, chances are he’s playing for the other team if you what I mean. By the looks of him pitching and not catching.” she smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh fantastic mental image Rose.” I laughed, “I don’t know. How do you ask that? ‘Hey sexy stranger, are you gay? And if you’re gay, are you a top of bottom. My friend says that you are a top, but I think you’re a bottom’. That will just go over swimmingly.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Phrasing it that way makes it so much worse!” she giggled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I rolled my eyes and shook my head, “I’ll try flirting and see what happens.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s no harm in flirting.” she said. “Good luck though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grabbed the tray of food and took off towards the entrance. I took a deep breath and went back over to the handsome stranger. I put his glass down and put the straw next to it.before grabbing my notepad again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you decide?” I asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did.” said sliding his menu over to me, “But. I was wondering what you would recommend?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I blinked as a stupid grin spread across my face, “Well, we have a really good bacon cheese burger. You get to choose the bun and cheese.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds delicious.” he said as his eyes went to my chest. “Brier.” he said reading my name tag, “I would like the bacon cheese burger, Brier.” he said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My heart fluttered when he said my name and goosebumps rose on my arms, “Um… that’s a great choice. What buns and cheese do you want with it…” my voice trailed off and as I floundered for a few moments, “Sorry…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ben, my name is Ben.” he replied, smirking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like it.” I said before I could stop myself. A blush creeped into my face as I lowered my eyes in embarrassment. “Sorry. I swear I’m not usually this bad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright. I know I can be a bit intimidating.” he said, “I think I’ll have a sesame bun and cheddar cheese. And could you make it with BBQsauce?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I wrote down his choice on my notepad, “Sounds good. And how do you want your burger cooked? Raw, medium, medium rare, or done?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Medium.” he replied. “And it comes with fries?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure does.” I said smiling at him. “Anything else?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That depends, Brier.” he said picking up his lemonade and taking a long sip. “Is the dessert menu as tempting as you are?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My eyes widen in shock at his boldness, “Well that depends…” I replied biting the tip of my pen flirtatiously, “Do you have sweet tooth Ben?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I might.” he said with a wink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Butterflies took flight in my stomach as I forced myself to walk away and put his order into the kitchen. I put the notepad down and took a few calming breaths. Was he flirting with me? Someone like that couldn’t possibly be into me. I never had luck when it came to boys. But with graduation on the horizon I figure it wouldn’t hurt to get his number. I grabbed the jug of lemonade and went to refill his drink. I knew I had other tables but he kept drawing me in. I walked over and saw him playing on his phone. I wondered if it would be too much if I gave him my number? Maybe he was just being nice. It’s not the first time I mistook someone being nice for flirting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your food will be right out.” I said as I poured his drink. “Do you live around here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m just here visiting,” he replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Girlfriend?” I asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m single. I liked a girl once. But she broke my heart.” Ben said sadly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m so sorry…” I said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright. I know she didn’t mean to hurt me.I don’t think she knew how much she meant to me.” Ben said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you really deserve someone who appreciates you and she’ll get what’s coming to her one day.” I said with an assertive nod of my head.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh she will.” he grinned and places his hand on top of mine, “Tell me Brier, have you ever loved anyone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shook my head, “No, never. I’ve had a few boyfriends but nothing really serious.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one?” he pressed further, his hand tightening a bit over mine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope.” I said moving my hand out from under his, “I’ve been so focused on school, I didn't really have time for any relationships.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I saw his jaw clench a bit as he pressed his lips together and leaned back in his seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s too bad.” he said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I felt a sense of dread come over me and I wasn’t sure why. Something suddenly felt off about him. His eyes darkened as he stared straight ahead. There was now a slight twitch under his left eye as his fists clenched on the table top.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> I smiled and backed away, “Well, I’ll go check on your food.” I said turning and quickly walking away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I went over the server station and looked into the kitchen to see if his meal was done. Not quite. Thankfully another couple of people came into the diner and went to assist them. Once they wer seated I went to grab their drinks. I carried the tray over with the drinks, their table had been on the other side of Ben and I could feel his eyes on me as I took their orders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey sweetie, what will you have?” I asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be having the grilled cheese and fries.” one of the men said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh nice, love a man who knows what he wants.” I teased as I wrote his order on my notepad, “And for you honey?” I said my eyes on his friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have the chicken salad. Hold the tomato.” he replied as they both slid their menus over to me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got it babe.” I said with a cute smile. “And anything else?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you on the menu?” one of them laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I giggled and shook my head, “Fraid not. But I’m sure I can whip you up something just as delicious. Maybe some chocolate cake?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah…” the other grinned. “Extra frosting?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing.” I winked and turned to go to the kitchen. I rolled my eyes once out of view, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I hated having to flirt with these scumbags, but I learned the nicer you are to these meat heads the bigger the tip. Even as I walked away I could feel Ben’s eyes still on me as I turned the corner. At least he wasn’t being too flirtatious. And even though I felt something off maybe it was me reacting to his anger. Anger always made me a bit anxious. I was probably just being over cautious. What’s the worst he could do? I wondered how long he was in town, if he was here for a few days I might even be able to score a date. Or at the very least, go and grab some coffee with him. I saw his food was done and I grabbed the tray and took it over to his table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here you go.” I said putting his plate in front of him, “I was curious, how long are you in town?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not very long. I just came to town to see a friend of mine.” he replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry if I’m prying.” she said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright pry away.” he replied, “What is there to do around here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well there’s a few bars and a club downtown. It’s a college town so it’s basically nothing but college students.” I said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I figured with the school.” he said, “What about you. What do you like to do for fun?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I smiled and said, “Don’t really have time. I work and then school. But I’m graduating next week so I’ll have plenty of free time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What degree did you study for?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Journalism.” I replied happily, “I want to write. I’ve always wanted to. Even as a little girl.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brier!?” Rose called out from the entrance, she held up two menus and gestured to a couple who had just come in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enjoy.” I said before going over to show the couple to a table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they were seated I took their drink orders every so often sneaking glances at Ben while he ate his burger. I noticed his drink nearly empty and took the chance to refill it. I grabbed the jug of lemonade and began to pour into his glass. My eyes traveled to his face and I got distracted by those intense eyes once again. Before I knew it I had over filled his drink and it was spilling out of the glass and puddling on the table around the glass. Some of it had drained onto his lap wetting it and making it look like he had wet himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shi-” I quickly put the jug down and grabbed some napkins and began dabbing his crotch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben clenched his jaw and put his hands up, “It’s okay… it’s fine.” he said and gently grasped my wrist, “Really, it’s okay…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hand felt nice around my wrist and I felt like a deer in the headlights as his thumb caressed over my pulse. I blushed and mumbled another soft apology and he released my wrists. I turned and went to grab some more napkins. I could see Rey and Rose talking over by the kitchen. I pray they hadn’t seen my mistake. I grabbed some more napkins and returned to his table. He was almost done with his burger by that point as I finished cleaning up the mess I had made on the table. I fought back tears as I wiped up the last bit of liquid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben put his hand over mine, “Don’t worry about it. I’ll just say I had an accident.” he said with a comforting smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s so much worse than a dumb waitress spilt lemoniad on me.” I replied with a slight chuckle. “Do you need anything else or can I get you your check?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’ll take the check.” he replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ll be right back with the check.” I said taking the wet napkins with me to throw away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I printed out his receipt and took his lemonade off the bill since I had spilt on him. As it was printing Rey came up behind me and put her hands on my shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should ask for his number.” she whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I chuckled and shook my head, “No, I already embarrassed myself enough. Don’t want to dig myself an even deeper grave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on, just because you spilt on him--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh lord, you saw that!?” I exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The entire diner saw that.” she teased, “Come on, he laughed it off. I’ve done worse. Come on, take a chance. Ask for his number or give him your number.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I paused as I double checked his receipt, “If he comes back tomorrow it means he is interested and I will ask him. If he doesn’t then it means he’s not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but I’m holding you to that.” she laughed, grabbing a tray of food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, yeah…” I laughed before taking the receipt over to Ben’s table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben was playing on his phone again when I set the receipt down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I took off the lemonade since most of it ended up on your lap.” I said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” he said looking it over. “Do I pay here or at the front?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Up front, Rey will help you once you’re ready. No rush though.” I said, “Thanks for coming.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smirked at me arching on his eyebrow, “I mean the food was good, but not that good.” he teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My face lit up and hid my grin behind my hand, “Mmmhmm.” I mumbled and quickly left the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the other side of the diner, I watched as he finished his meal and placed down the tip. I was surprised he even tipped me because of my mistake, but I wasn’t going to question it. After he paid and left I went to his table to clear it. There I found a fifty dollar tip. All I could do was stand there for a few minutes staring at it. I had never been tipped that much before. Well, at least not at the diner. I grabbed it and stuffed it in my pocket. I was walking on cloud nine the rest of the day and my co-workers could tell. I really hoped he came back the next day. I would definitely offer him my phone number if he did.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ben's POV of the lunch at the diner.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to Kelsey my wonderful beta and bestie!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I drove to the diner and parked my car in the back and waited for her to come to work. Today I would go in and have lunch, actually speak to her and see her up close in real life. I was excited and anxious. I knew there was no way she could possibly know who I was, but still the anxiousness gnawed at me. She finally showed, but I knew I had to wait a little longer before I walked in. I didn’t want it to seem like I was there just for her. As I sat there for a few more minutes, I was going over in my head different scenarios of how this was about to go down. I had to remember not to use her name until she said it. Also, no matter what, I had to keep calm, as if this was the first time I had ever spoken to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After ten minutes passed, I couldn’t wait any longer. I locked my car and headed in. From the moment I walked in the door I subtly looked around as if I was looking for the hostess when really I was looking for Noctra. Finally, I saw her, and she saw me. I waited at the hostess’s station and she actually came over. My heart was racing, and I tried my hardest to not to stare. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome,” she said cheerfully. “Will you be wanting a table or booth?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took me a few seconds before I could find my voice, “I’ll take a booth if  it’s not too much.” I said, my eyes staring directly into hers. They were even more beautiful than her pictures. A mix of green and blue, they reminded me of comets. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem at all.” she replied, “Are you waiting for someone or is it just you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just me, I’m dining alone.” I said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She gave a short nod and led me to a booth in back. I slid into my seat and she placed my menu down on the table. She was taller than expected, she must have been at least five foot nine. And that hair looked like it would slide easily through my fingers, tresses of platinum blonde hair that went down to her mid-back normally was up in a ponytail. I noticed her name tag, which meant if I accidentally used her name I wouldn’t be giving anything away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What will you be having to drink?” she asked, bringing me out of thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I sighed as I looked over the menu. I saw they had a wide variety of drinks. I really wanted something alcoholic to numb my nerves, but ordering that this early wouldn’t look good. So instead I glanced at the fountain drinks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll have a lemonade.” I replied. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know what you want or do you need some time to look over the menu?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were so many choices, but none really jumped out to me, I needed time. Mostly because the longer I was here, the longer I could be near her. I wondered if it would be too forward to ask her to join me? I doubt she could. Maybe tomorrow when I come back. It all depended on how today went. If she was friendly and kind, I could score a date. If it went badly, well, I’d have to move forward with my plans sooner than I thought. I prayed it went well. I really didn’t want to hurt her. But I would if I had to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I need a few minutes.” I replied. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem, I’ll be back with your drink.” she said before turning and walking away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My eyes followed her over my menu. I still couldn’t believe this was happening. I wondered how she would react to me flirting with her. She seemed to like me. And that made me have hope for the future. She was going to be mine, but first I had to make sure she was single. For all I knew, she might have gotten a boyfriend since we last spoke. If she had one I knew I could easily dispose of him, I don’t feel threatened by any other males. None were worth her time, anyway. Just me. A thought popped in my head, a wicked thought that had me smiling to myself. If she didn’t have a boyfriend, then maybe there was a chance she was a virgin. Maybe I could be her first. No, I would be her first. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I saw her head back towards me with my drink and lowered my eyes to the menu to not look like I had been watching her. She placed my drink down on the table and set the straw beside it. I looked up at her and saw her nametag, Brier. I had already known her name, but I’m glad that that been true. Such a pretty name. Fits her perfectly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you decide?” she asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I did.” I said sliding my menu over to her, “But I was wondering what you would recommend?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She grinned, and it made my heart flutter, “Well, we have a very good bacon cheeseburger. You choose the cheese and bun.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds delicious.” I said, lowering my eyes and pretending to read her name tag, “Brier. I would like the bacon cheeseburger, Brier.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It felt good to say her name, and the beaming smile she gave me in return made me even happier. As I looked at her, I could see that she too was intrigued by me and just saying her name had gooseflesh rising on her arms. I internally smirked at the reactions I was getting out of her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um… that’s a great choice. What buns and cheese do you want with it…” her voice trailed off and I could tell she was just as nervous as I was. “Sorry…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ben ,” I said, “My name is Ben.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I like it,” she said, but then a blush creeped into her face. She lowered her eyes in embarrassment, “Sorry. I swear I’m not usually this bad.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How could she be this adorable? The blush in her cheeks gave away her innocence. And that caused my cock to stir under the table. I reached down and put my hand over it to hide it. I didn’t want her to know she made me hard so easily. I wanted to take her, lay her on the table and eat her for lunch. I was starved and not for food. I wanted to taste her cunt more than ever now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright. I know I can be a bit intimidating.” I said, and it wasn’t a lie. I was tall and could easily man handle her if I so wanted, “I think I’ll have a sesame bun and cheddar cheese. And could you make it with BBQ sauce?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wrote my order in her notepad and said, “Sounds good. And how do you want your burger cooked? Raw, medium, medium rare or done?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I thought about it for a few seconds before I replied, “Medium. And does it come with fries?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure does, anything else?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That depends, Brier.” I said smirking, I figured I might try some light flirting and see how she reacted to it. “Is the dessert menu as tempting as you are?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes widened. She was probably taken back by boldness, Oh she had no idea just how bold I could. But she would, and she’d be even more impressed with what I could do to her. My mind supplied me with dirty images of her and I in bed. It was hard to concentrate with the pornographic images flashing in my head. I was pleased when she even flirted back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that depends, Ben. Do you have a sweet tooth?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The way she chewed the tip of her pen was causing my cock to harden further. Fuck what I wouldn’t do to have those lips around my cock right this second. She was taking the light flirting well, and she even seemed to like it. She was so cute. It should be illegal to be this cute. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I winked at her and replied, “I might.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before I could flirt further, she quickly turned and went to the server’s station. I watched from the table as she disappeared around the corner. With her gone, I looked around to make sure no was looking before I reached into my pants and put my erection at a far less painful angle. She had turned me on and it had been crooked and throbbing almost painfully. My mind was not helping my situation as I looked around, trying to distract myself so my erection would go flaccid. The last thing I needed was for her to see it. At least not yet. I took out my phone and was able to take a few subtle photographs of her every time she walked by my table. I would definitely be using those later tonight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She came over again, this time with the jug of lemonade. It seemed that she was very interested in and found me genuinely charming. That was good. The more she liked me, the less of a fight she would put up when I enacted my plan. Maybe if I was lucky enough and explained to her what I was willing to do to have her, she might even be flattered by it and come with me willingly. Her voice brought me out of my thoughts again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your food will be right out.” she said, pouring my lemonade. “Do you live around here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m just here visiting,” I replied. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Girlfriend?” she asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m single. I liked a girl once. But she broke my heart.” I replied sadly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m so sorry…” she said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright. I know she didn’t mean to hurt me.I don’t think she knew how much she meant to me.” I said, my eyes went to her hands, they were so delicate with long, slender fingers. I wanted to suck on them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“  you really deserve someone who appreciates you and she’ll get what’s coming to her one day.” she said with an assertive nod of her head.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, she will.” I grinned at her and placed my hand on top of hers, “Tell me, Brier, have you ever loved anyone?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head, “No, never. I’ve had a few boyfriends but nothing really serious.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No one?” I pressed further, anger began to simmer just under my skin causing my hand to move on its own accord a bit over hers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope.” she said moving her hand out from under mine, “I’ve been so focused on school, I didn't really have time for any relationships.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My jaw clenched, but I managed to grind out, “Well, that’s too bad.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I could tell she was getting uncomfortable by the way she kept shifting back and forth on her feet. Gnawing anxiously on her lower lip and looking everywhere but at me. I stared straight ahead and clenched my fists in rage under the table. I could feel that slight twitch under my eyes that was telling that I was angry. I hoped that I hadn’t ruined anything, but at the same time… fuck her! Stupid fucking bitch. Saying she never loved anyone!? ME!? What about me!? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What about Kylo fucking Ren!? The man who adored her and tipped her well every single fucking night! The man who hung on her every fucking word! Cunt! Fucking stupid ass bitch cunt!! She’ll deserve every fucking thing I’m going to do to her. Now, I hope she fucking fights me. Cause I want a reason to hurt her. I want a reason to smack this stupid bitch around. I continued to stare straight ahead making her even more anxious it seemed. But I really didn’t care at this moment, if she was scared, Good.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She gave me a weak smile and backed away, “Well, I’ll go check on your food.” she said turning and quickly walking away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After she left, I had to take some calming breaths. I couldn’t lose my temper so easily with her. If I was going to get anywhere with her, I had to control myself and my emotions. As erratic as they were, I was hotheaded and quick to anger. Something that most women would say was toxic. I admit, I’d punched a few holes into walls. But I’m better than I was. I now internalize my anger, so as to not lash out at those around me. There was a time when I didn’t do that, and had paid the price of some jackass’s medical bills, pain and suffering. Such bullshit. My mom had put me into therapy after that incident. I still believe he had it coming. And so does she.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My anger only spiked further when I overheard her using pet names when taking some random guy’s order. Fucking whore. Of course, what did I expect? She was on a fucking prostitution site! Of course she wouldn’t be able to control herself. I was starting to doubt the virgin theory. I bet she had a bunch of one-night stands with different losers. Disgusting slut. Well, that would be something I would have to remember when I took her. If she had anyone who would notice her missing, it could fuck up my entire plan. After she took their order, she brought my food out to me. I tried not to glare at her. She couldn’t know I was seconds from killing every motherfucker in this goddamn diner and taking her now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here you go.” she said putting my plate in front of me, “I was curious, how long are you in town?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe I hadn’t ruined my chances after all, “Not very long. I just came to town to see a friend of mine.” I replied. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry if I’m prying.” she said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright pry away.” I replied, “What is there to do around here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, there’s a few bars and a club downtown. It’s a college town, so it’s basically nothing but college students.” she said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I figured with the school.” I said, “What about you. What do you like to do for fun?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>During our chats, I had learned that she was a student, but she never told me where or what she studied. So I was curious as to what kind of interest she had.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled and said, “Don’t really have time. I work and then school. But I’m graduating next week so I’ll have plenty of free time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What degree did you study for?” I asked, genuinely interested.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Journalism.” she replied happily, “I want to write. I’ve always wanted to. Even as a little girl.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Brier!?” her coworker exclaimed, getting her attention and gesturing to a couple who had just walked in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Enjoy.” she said before going to seat the couple. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I looked down at my burger; it didn’t look all that appetizing, but I knew I had to eat it. I watched her seat the couple as I ate. It didn’t taste too bad after all, and the bbq sauce made it a little spicy. I grabbed my drink and downed most of it so she had a reason to bring me more. Just as I finished, she came over with the jug. I continued eating as she poured; she was looking at me and not paying attention to what she was doing; it made her over fill my drink. The liquid pooled around the glass and then began to drain onto my lap. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh shi--” she exclaimed, but cut herself off before she cursed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She grabbed a napkin and began to clean up the mess. But without realizing what she was doing, she began to dab my crotch with the napkin. My whole body tensed and I prayed she didn’t feel my erection. Fearing that she would feel me hard and get creeped out, I gently grabbed her wrists to stop her. She looked startled by my touch and I could see tears in her eyes. I released her wrists, and she mumbled a soft apology before rushing away. In her absence, I finished cleaning myself up. Poor thing probably felt terrible. I’d be sure to tell her not to worry about it. She returned with more napkins and finished wiping the table off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I reached over and put my hand over hers, “Don’t worry about it. I’ll just say I had an accident.” I  said, giving her a slight smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s so much worse than a dumb waitress spilt lemonade on me.” she replied with a cute chuckle. “Do you need anything else or can I get you your check?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’ll take the check.” I replied. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ll be right back with the check.” she said, gathering the wet napkins to throw away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I got my phone out and took a few more pictures of her great ass as she walked away. More for my collection. I would come back tomorrow and see if I got her again. I saw her talking with a co-worker as she printed my receipt. After she came back over and set it on the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I took off the lemonade since most of it ended up on your lap.” she said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.” I said, picking it up and reading it, “Do I pay here or at the front?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Up front, Rey will help you once you’re ready. No rush though.” she said, “Thanks for coming.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I smirked at her and arched one of my eyebrows, “I mean the food was good, but not that good.” I teased. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I was rewarded with a deep blush as she hid behind her hand and mumbled something before she rushed off. I chuckled and left her a fifty-dollar tip. I knew she’d definitely be there tomorrow and if I got her again, I might even ask her for her phone number. I took the receipt and went to pay. Her co-worker, Rey, was smiling at me as she rang me up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is Brier working again, tomorrow?” I asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, tomorrow she’ll be here in the afternoon.” Rey replied as she handed me my change.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there a way I could get her again?” I asked, my eyes trailing over to Brier who was helping the couple who came in earlier, “I really like her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey nodded, “I’ll see what I can do.” she replied, “Anything else?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, that’s it.” I replied. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I left the diner and returned to my car, where I sat and watched Brier through the window for a while. She was still the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen. And tomorrow, I’d make an attempt to get a date with her. I turned on my car and started to drive back to my hotel room. I wanted to be there when she got home so I could watch her on my laptops. The cameras were all set up now, and I was excited to get a view into her private life. But what I really couldn’t wait for was to be a part of it. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brier goes out for a dink and Ben comes back for more.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After Ben left the day seemed to go by a little quicker and before I knew it it was closing time. I counted the cash while Rey and Rose finished cleaning the tables. Finn and Rey were going to a local bar after we got through while Rose was headed to a night class. Once again I was asked to join them for a drink and since it was a Saturday night, I decided to take them up on it. After locking up, I drove my car and followed them to a small bar on the other side of town. It was a little hole in the wall but seemed to be packed with students. I parked and met them at the entrance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you drink?” Rey asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do, not very often though.” I replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’ll have to tonight cause we’re buying.” Finn said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good.” I laughed, “But I have to warn you, I’m a bit of lightweight. One drink and I lose a portion of my IQ.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s alright, if you get too drunk Finn can drive your car home and I’ll take you in our car.” Rey offered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” I said with a nod of my head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Besides, I want to hear what all happened with Mr. tall, dark and handsome.” Rey said, nudging me with her elbow, “You know who I’m talking about.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My face lit up, and I chewed on my bottom lip, “He certainly was memorable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That guy who came in and couldn’t take his eyes off of you?” Finn asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, he asked if you were working tomorrow.” Rey said, grinning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My eyes widened, and I gaped at Rey, “He did?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure did, that must mean he’s coming back tomorrow.” Rey said, “Did you get his name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nodded, “He said his name was Ben.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey arched a brow and smirked, “He’s got really pretty handwriting. He signed his receipt, Ben Solo. So his last name is Solo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What I want to know is how is that man Solo?” I giggled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boo!” Finn exclaimed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shut up, you’re just jealous of her puns.” Rey said, “He even asked if it was possible to get you as a server again. I think someone has a crush.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would make two of us.” I said with a sly smile, “How could I not, he’s absolutely gorgeous. His hair, his eyes, he’ll tall as fuck and fucking built.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was good looking.” Rey said with a shrug. She saw Finn pout, “I still prefer you Finn.” she said caressing his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I bet he’s built somewhere else too…” I said, smirking. “Not that I’ll ever know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, he likes you. You need to take a chance and ask him out tomorrow. Or at least give him your number.” Rey said as we found a small table in the back, “What will you be having?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take a jack and coke. Just one though.” I said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then you’ll move onto something stronger?” Rey teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see.” I said with a shrug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn went to get the drinks, leaving me and Rey alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So if Ben comes back tomorrow, are you going to ask him for his number?” she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Depends, if he doesn’t ask for mine first.” I replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You still talking about that Ben guy?” Finn asked, coming back over. “They’ll bring the drinks when they’re ready.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we’re still talking about Brier’s admirer.” Rey said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stalker is more like it, I dunno he just seems kind of creepy.” Finn said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, Ben is not a stalker. He’s just in town for graduation.” I said, “I seriously doubt he came in just to see me. I don’t even go anywhere where he could have seen me. Other than school. So there’s no way he’s a stalker.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All I’m saying is, be careful.” Finn said, “Just know Poe and I are ready to fuck him up if he tries anything.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes… Poe.” I sighed, rolling my eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with Poe?” Rey asked, “He is into you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s just not my type.” I replied. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Alright, then good luck with Ben.” Finn said with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The night went on and we got our drinks. I ended up getting very wasted and Rey had to drive me home. I shuffled my way to my room and turned on the shower before running to the toilet and vomiting up the contents of my stomach. I groaned on the floor before crawling into the shower and sitting there, letting the water fall over me until it ran cold. After, I dried off and waddled my way to my bed. As I lay there trying to make the world stop spinning, all I could think about was Ben. He was very cute and if Rey was right and he was coming in tomorrow, it must mean that he really was interested in me. I grabbed a pillow and cuddled up before falling asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning I was greeted by the sun, and it was an asshole. I moaned and buried my face in my pillow as my head throbbed. I remembered why I didn’t enjoy drinking. The following mornings were not worth it. I forced myself up and out of bed; I had work again, and the thought of Ben showing up again gave me the inspiration I needed to drag my ass there. After taking some pills to stop the pounding in my head, I got into my car and drove to the diner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walked in at the end of the breakfast rush and waved to Rey and Rose before getting to work cleaning up the empty tables and tending to the customers finishing up their breakfast. It wasn’t even twenty minutes later that Ben walked in. I tried my hardest to not smile like an idiot as I walked to the hostess stand to grab a menu for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi again.” I chirped, “Booth or table?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take a table today.” he replied and followed me to a small table towards the back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised to see you back again so soon. Usually people don’t show up again the very next day.” I said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you are more than worth it, Brier.” he smirked as he looked over his menu. “I think I’ll take a burger again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The barbecue one again or one of the others?” I asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’ll take a plain cheeseburger.” he replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cheddar?” I asked, writing down the order on my notepad, “Medium rare again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes and yes, I’m surprised you remembered. I’m sure you have many customers that come in day to day.” he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are very memorable, Ben…” I said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope that’s a good thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a very good thing.” I said, “And another lemonade?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’ll take some sweet tea today.” he replied, handing over the menu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Coming right up.” I said before turning to get him his drink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I went over to where the drinks are and filled up and filled the tea. I could see Rey smirking at me from where she was waiting for the orders. I grinned at her and waggled my eyebrows. Before I took his drink to him, I grabbed a napkin and wrote my number on it. I carried it to his table and placed it down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was wondering how long you are in town?” I asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It depends. When is the next time you're free?” he replied, taking the straw from me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I couldn’t stop the grin from spreading, “I’m actually free tonight.” I said. I gave him the napkin with my number on it, “I hope I’m not being too bold.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I love a woman who knows what she wants and isn’t afraid to go for it.” he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Call me or text me later and we’ll work out a time.” I said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes the napkin and puts it in his pocket, “Will do, Brier.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go check on your burger.” I said leaving to go to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you give him your number?” Rey asked quietly, I nodded, and she smiled, “I told you he was interested. You should ask for his number too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I will.” I said with a smirk. </span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked over and could see Ben on his phone. Now that I knew he was into me, I could be a little more bold with my actions. I couldn’t wait to get off work now. It had been a while since I had been on a date, but I was more than excited for the first one to be with Ben. I saw his order was up and grabbed it to take him. Walking over, I saw him smiling at me over the top of his phone. God, he was handsome. Kind of curious how I got so lucky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I placed his food down, “So about tonight, can I get your number so I can call you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben smiled and nodded, “Of course, do you have a pen?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I quickly handed over my pen that I used to take orders and he wrote his number on a napkin before sliding it over to me. I picked it up and smirked at him before slipping it in the top of my shirt. He arched a brow and chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hope you don’t lose it in all that great cleavage.” he teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I laughed, “Don’t worry, I won’t.” I promised, “I am excited for tonight.” I admitted, “It’s been some time since I’ve been on a date.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I better make it so you want a second then, huh?” he asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shrugged, feeling giddy, “I doubt it will be difficult, Ben.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben began to eat, still staring at me, “I am excited too Brier.” he said between bites, “You’re quite nice to look at, funny, and sweet. I’m curious if you taste as sweet as your personality.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My eyes widened at what he was implying, and a blush rose to my cheeks. I hadn’t had sex before and although I wasn’t against premarital sex, I just hadn’t found the right guy. But standing here looking at Ben, I think I might have. I saw some customers finish eating and left to give them their check. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben ate, all the while keeping his eyes on me. It wasn’t as creepy as the first time, and I got a spark of joy every time our eyes met. Ben himself was handsome, sweet, and funny. But as I waited for my other table to finish, my mind went in a more naughter place. I wondered what he tasted like, what he would look like from on my knees. Was his cock impressive? It had to be. I realized I was staring at him like a horny school girl and he winked at me. I may not be a schoolgirl, but he certainly makes me horny. I wanted to swallow him whole and make him moan. I wanted to suck his cock so fiercely his balls ached. I want to taste his seed, swallow it with a soft moan. I know he’d like that. Or if he wanted, let him finish on my tits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben finished, and I quickly brought his check, eager to talk to him before he left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I get off earlier than normal tonight. I’ll go home and get ready and then call you.” I said handing him the check. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good. I’ll just waste my time until you call me. Maybe go to the park for a while.” he said, scooting out of the booth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I loved how tall he was, it caused me to look up at him when he was speaking to me. I twirled a stray strand of hair around my finger as I beamed at him. Fuck I was being stupid. But a part of me didn’t really care. I walked him to the register and he paid. He gave me one last smile before tucking a few twenty dollar bills in my apron. I grinned at his retreating form and buried myself in my work hoping the time would pass quickly and I could see Ben again.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come bother me on tumblr @neeharlow &amp; @neeharlowwrites and my twitter @NeeHarlow</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>